beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Falchion Naga D:D
Falchion Naga D:D '''lit '''Divine Dragon Naga D:D '''is the primary Beyblade owned by Falco276 from ''Beyblade Metal Roleplay, ''in co-op with Yuka Kuroshiro who owns Demon Eyes. Naga legends from the Divine Dragon tribe, a group of Roskinsian dragons who first halidomed the continent of Akardos. With the shield's gems scattered about, Naga began losing power and fate in all living dragons settled on rock and water until Falco decided to help the Roskinsian bey revive her power by scavenging the orbs stolen from the Shadow Dragon, Rhagra. With Rhagra destroyed and the Dark Pontifex group led by Garus eliminated, Naga evolves with the help of the Arcane Emblem gemstones inside her and re-appears as a different Bey. With the fusion wheel forged out of Naga's fangs, this attack type Bey re-appears as a stronger divine being at heart. The gems restored to it's sacred shield, Falco feels it's power coursing through her body, a set of roskinsian wings appear behind her back when she shows enthisuasm and the Blader's Spirit at heart. '''Facebolt: Naga The light green facebolt depicts the Brand of the Exalt, a divine symbol used by the Roskinsian Tribe to express the royal Akaradian bloodline starting from the first Hero-king. A green Triquetra is guarded by two crescent shaped hilts. Clearwheel: Naga Two Roskinsian Dragons circle around the face, yellow in color on blue-green Sea Dragon "Ribbons" Fusion wheel: Falchion Gold colored fin hilts from the Ragnarok blade (Legends Awakening version) rotate around and serves as the Fusion wheel's three protrusions that gains a lot of attack power and clashes them off balance if a special move is summoned. 4D Performance Tip: Divine Drive Blue and white in color, it's base is similarly shaped to S130 with all of it's Arcane Emblem gemstones held around the circle. Each movement of Naga corresponds with the color of the gemstone: Argent= Silver: '''Basic aura when it spins around the stadium. '''Azure= Blue: '''Balance aura when it clashes twice against an opponent. '''Gules= Red: Attack aura when it rapidly bombards against the opponent. Sable= Black: '''Dark Pontifex Aura. Is cooled down after several hits. '''Vert= Green: '''Stamina Aura when it evades proximity from the stadium rim. '''Purpure= Purple: '''Temporary Aura when it feels mocked by the opponent. '''Special Moves Divine Voice: '''Naga speeds back towards the stadium as Elni in Divine Dragon form, comes roaring back. Several blue lights pulse around the opponent before it causes a destructive cloud of smoke. '''Icy Breath: '''Naga in Divine Dragon form raises her Dragonstone and blows a rushing mist onto the stadium floor. Ice twinkles everywhere as the opponent coughs from the foggy spectrum and grit disappointingly at his/her Bey. The D:D tip has the ability to skate on ice very well. '''Shield of Seals: '''The gemstones of the Arcane Emblem appear on the stadium floor as Naga conjures up all of the power in one breath and bombardes the attack on the opponent, giving it an easy sleep out. '''Trivia * The concept of this Bey and images is inspired directly from Falco276's Knights vs Dragons ''series. All rights reserved. '''Gallery' (Will add images later) Category:Beyblade Roleplay